


They Messed With Wrong People

by larry_evak



Series: Billionaire Husbands [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bruce Wayne, BAMF Tony Stark, Billionaire husbands, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Husbands, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Tony Stark, Rich - Freeform, Team Cap is Stupid, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Feels, dont mess with stark-waynes, listen to nick fury, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_evak/pseuds/larry_evak
Summary: In this continuation of They Don't Know Whom They Are Messing With the Avengers try to talk to Nick Fury to make Tony submit and learn they messed with wrong people.Who messes with Tony Fucking Stark or Bruce Fucking Wayne?Apparently Avengers.Or the one where Avengers' talk with Nick Fury doesn't go as they planned and somebody tell Steve to stop being stupid.





	They Messed With Wrong People

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me.
> 
> In this fic Tony and Bruce don't make an appearance but the whole fic is revolved around how powerful they are and why nobody should mess with them.

They didn’t see it coming, Stark kicking them out. He didn’t kick them out per se, he just stuck 100k as rent on them. Cheers.

They can’t even say that blasted 100k was too much because to be frank it was not. Their salaries didn’t touch that figure though. Something needed to be done. So they decided to go to the only person who might be able to intimidate Stark to drop his whiney diney selfish act. 

Wanda’s situation was another problem. That stupid collar was inhumane. Even Steve’s strength failed against it. What. The. Heck? After some time they realized it was made from fucking Vibranium. How. The. Heck? The only way to remove it might just do what Stark said. A tough pill to swallow. 

For now they were meeting with Director Fury to discuss what they can do about the Stark Situation. They decided to let Steve do the talking.

~*~

“Thank you Director for meeting us on such a short notice.”

“No need for such pleasantries Captain. What do you need?”

“We have come to talk to you about Tony’s erratic behavior. He is being influenced by the Batman and now he had asked us to pay ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND Dollars as rent and did this to Wanda.” Steve pointed towards Wanda.

“What? Batman? Captain elaborate.”

“His husband, Bruce Wayne is Batman. He is the one who suggested collar for Wanda and manipulated Tony into charge rent for the Compound. I am worried about him. That why I need your help in containing Batman so that I can assume command without interruptions.”

“Hmm… This explains things. Wayne is Batman. Who saw that coming, that sly bastard. Only Stark would go and marry Batman. And I know Stark won’t be this cruel. He must have given some out for Wanda. So what is the problem again? And didn’t he make you sign NDAs?

“Uhhh… He said Professor Xavier will decide when to let her out… Director, Tony is getting out of hand! We need to do something. To be frank your attitude towards the situation is insulting. Don’t you care at all?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with the situation Cap. Compound is a property of Stark so he gets to do what he wants and 100k? You got a good deal. Your inability to afford that is a different matter. As for that collar? Nobody is going to stop Stark on that. Maximoff is a liability now. Before making that collar Stark had gotten the approval of the Government. Yes, I knew about the collar. As you said it will be removed on the decision of Xavier. Meaning she has to go the school of Mutants where she will learn to control her powers. 

Now tell me, did you or did you not sign the NDA?”

“Yes we did. But it doesn’t matter! This is Batman we are talking about.”

“And I assume you are planning to tell the world about it?”

“He had threatened Natasha but he has nothing incriminating on me. So yes I will go public. The truth will come out and Natasha will be shielded. A win-win.” The others also nodded their consent.

Fury rolled his eyes and said, “Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Do you know whom you are pitting against? Let me tell you what will happen. There are three possible outcomes. You tell the world and people will accept it and move on. Or if people react badly, Wayne will either prove you wrong and might even slap a defamation lawsuit and make you look like idiots or if he can’t prove you wrong he will charm the world into loving him as Stark had done before with the Iron Man AND slap a lawsuit for breaching the NDA. Take your pick. In all the cases you lose.

Wayne and Stark, they are the guys who have lunches with President every six months. They are way beyond you. They have a horde of professionals with expertise in Public Relations backing them. They are the billionaires. Gotham loves the Batman after he saved them from the nuke, the Joker and what not. Superman will vouch for him so will Wonder Woman, the Flash and all of the League. The world loves Bruce Wayne despite everything. 

But you? Not so much right now. Nigeria is still fresh in everyone’s minds. Don’t forget you and Natasha had leaked all the SHIELD’ data. Both of you survived because of Stark’s lawyers. And Clint you? Nobody cares about you, to be honest. You don’t make headlines. Not many know you. Heck, Green Arrow is more loved. Wilson? Also irrelevant. A piece of advice Wilson, you love your wings? They are SI tech. They can be snatched away before you know it. Let us just not talk about Wanda. So just drop it.”

This was getting out of hand. They should not have let Steve do the talking. What a mess. This is ridiculous. But nothing to worry. Natasha still has one card up her sleeve. Now its time for her to talk.

“Did you know that Stark has stolen the Vibranium from Wakanda? This has political disaster written all over it.” Natasha smirked.

“Did you know how Stark survived Palladium poisoning? He synthesized Vibranium. In his fucking lab. So in a few years Vibranium will be out in the market under a joint venture between Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises if the talks I hear is correct. Do you understand its implications? Stark and Wayne have more political power than you realize and it is bound to increase. So the Government won’t care if Wayne is Batman if they want their hands on Vibranium.”

“I don’t think Wakanda will approve.” Steve interjected.

“Do you really think US will care? Wakanda has very little standing in the international politics. The only thing they had over the rest of the countries was Vibranium which they did not sell, mind you. Wakanda is a closed off country. They are entitled to their decision and the rest of the world tries to butter them up in hopes to get their hands on Vibranium but they won’t do so anymore. Now Wakanda will be a market. Nobody is gonna care if Wakanda approves or not. So no, Natasha. That political disaster won’t happen. The world knows Stark and Wayne. They have saved it. The world owes to them. Nobody owes Wakanda anything. This sounds harsh but it is a reality. So drop it.” 

“What are we supposed to do then?” Sam spoke up for the first time.

“Actually you messed with the wrong people. I guess you forgot Stark was known as Merchant of Death and his husband is fucking Batman. A deadly combination. Don’t aggravate them anymore. What you can do is to get Wanda enrolled at the Mutant’ school. As for your living situation, you are on your own. If you can convince the Government to buy the Compound then… that might be something. Otherwise… there is nothing you can do.” 

With that said Fury got up and left the Avengers. He had not anticipated them to be this stupid. After their talk they may finally realize whom they have messed with. Hopefully.

As for the Avengers, this was quite a blow to their ego. This was a disaster. And apparently Fury is #TeamRichDudes. What has the world come to? 

Maybe Bruce Banner or James Rhodes will listen. Rhodey will have the most effect. Next stop, James Rhodes.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope good.
> 
> I accept that Nick Fury was a little bit ooc but this was what suited the fic. The first fic in the series started from CA:CW but from now on there will be slight changes in the canon due to presence of Bruce. After all Bruce is super protective of his Edward.
> 
> I know that there is some resemblance with Son of Gotham (the series is great) but I assure you there is a huge difference- the reason behind production and all...
> 
> Also this is not me being racist. I genuinely believe that production of Vibranium by SI and WE will reduce whatever political standing Wakanda has. I do not believe Wakanda has much standing because it is a closed off country. Here Wakanda is completely closed off meaning the Government has not invested in other countries. The major source behind Wakandan wealth is their Vibranium but since they do not sell it, in a way it is potential wealth. So this is going to impact their wealth. 
> 
> The collar is inhumane but in the wake of Nigeria this was the only option short of arrest. This way she will be contained and she must be contained because she is harming the standing of the whole Enhanced community. They are pissed at her.


End file.
